kecebong
by fumate
Summary: sam samorangkir winchester usia 5 tahun adalah fanboy terbesar abangnya sendiri, syamsudean. [weechesters indonesia au/kampung au]


Sam Samorangkir Winchester usia 5 tahun adalah fanboy terbesar abangnya sendiri, Syamsudean.

Di mata Sam kecil, Dean itu sudah menduduki puncak tertinggi level kekerenan yang bisa dicapai seorang manusia. Dean bisa membuat katapel sendiri, egrang, dan beberapa mainan tradisional lain yang kala itu popular di kalangan bocah-bocah kampung. Suaranya sumbang, tidak begitu enak didengar kalau dibandingkan penyanyi-penyanyi yang muncul di radio, tapi orang-orang dewasa sering bertepuk tangan tiap kali Dean selesai bernyanyi mengisi acara lokal dengan sukarela. Dia juga kadang diberi nasi bungkus, yang selanjutnya akan dibagi dua porsi; satu untuknya sendiri dan satu untuk Sam, sebab Babeh jarang pulang ke rumah, lebih suka nongkrong di pos satpam sambil ngopi. Kalau Sam sedang ingin makan buah (sebutlah, mangga) dan Babeh tidak di rumah, Dean akan pergi ke rumah Pak Chuck Sunandar untuk—entahlah bagaimana caranya, tapi Dean selalu berhasil membawa pulang tiga-empat mangga matang yang manis tanpa mencuri. Sam pernah bertanya soal ini tapi Dean hanya berkata, sshh, kamu jangan banyak tanya, makan saja yang banyak. Keren, bukan? Ini belum menghitung kemampuannya main adu kelereng (anak kampung sudah malas main kalau Dean ikut, mereka pikir Winchester tertua ini punya jimat anti kekalahan) dan fakta kalau Dean pernah jadi bolang di umur 8 tahun. Saat baru terjadi, telinga Sam hampir bosan mendengar percakapan tetangga yang cenderung monoton. Hei, tahu tidak anaknya John yang sulung itu? Iya, si Syamsudean. Dia masuk tv kan kemarin. Huum, jadi bolang, menjelajah penjuru desa. Anakku ikut syuting juga jadi koloninya si Syamsudean.

Tidak ada yang membicarakan Sam. Orang-orang menyapanya dengan, oh, kamu adiknya Syamsudean, ya? dan, wah, ternyata ini adiknya Syamsudean. Tapi sedikit yang ingat namanya. (Kecuali kawan sepermainannya, tentu saja.)

Sam sedikit-banyak merasa kesal. Dan iri. Dia senang punya kakak sefenomenal Dean, ya, tapi kan mereka tidak perlu melupakan eksistensinya segala! Seperti anaknya John hanya Dean saja. Bukan salahnya kalau ia lebih menonjol di bidang akademik. Sam pernah ngotot ingin mengatapeli burung lantaran perkara ini. Dean awalnya tidak memerbolehkan, tapi Sam merengut dan bilang kalau Dean itu egois dan tidak mau mengalah, maka begitulah ia mendapatkan pengalaman mengatapel burung pertamanya—dan, omong-omong, mata hitam pertamanya. Sam bersumpah dia tahu cara menggunakan katapel; dia hanya lupa langkah-langkahnya, yang ternyata berujung pada kemalangan. Kerikilnya malah menghantam mata kanan Sam lumayan keras sampai ia menjatuhkan katapel dan Dean tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"Kamu kenapa, sih?" kata Dean, marah dan panik bercampur satu. Ia berjongkok di depan Sam dengan wajah gusar. "Jangan dikucek begitu—kan udah kubilang tadi, jangan. Kamunya ngotot sih. Coba dengerin aku tadi."

Wajah Sam tertekuk. Namun, ia tidak menjauh saat Dean melarikan jempolnya ke pelupuk mata yang menghitam. "Bilang aja ga mau katapelmu dimainin, Bang."

"Hah? Jangan digituin ih—maksudmu apa, sih? Serius deh Sammy, kamu aneh banget hari ini. Aku kan cuma khawatir."

"Abang bilang aja kalau Abang ga mau Sam jadi terkenal, ga mau aku ngalahin ketenarannya Abang."

Dean berhenti mengusap-usap luka Sam, mundur selangkah dan menatapnya aneh. "Hah?" Sumpah, dia tidak mengerti apa yang adiknya pikirkan. (Tidak ada air, satu sisi otaknya berbunyi. Tidak ada yang bisa dipakai untuk mengobati lebam Sam.)

Sam manyun. Tangan disilangkan di depan dada. "Orang ngomonginnya Abang terus. Dean inilah, Dean itulah. Aku dilupakan. Abang ga bolehin aku main katapel karena Abang ga mau ada saingan, kan?"

Situasi hening beberapa saat. Dean mengedip, memerhatikan Sam yang masih manyun, lantas tergelak. Sam makin tidak senang. Uap imajiner meletup-letup di sekitar kepalanya.

"Maaf, maaf," ujar Dean di sela-sela tawa. "Maaf," kemudian berusaha meredamnya. Sebulir airmata jatuh menitik pipi. "Tapi kamu konyol sih, Sammy. Aku tidak kuat menahan tawa jadinya."

Giliran Sam yang bingung. "Hah?"

"Yah, intinya kamu iri, kan? Sampai mencoba meniruku begitu." Dean terkekeh, menggeleng kecil. Kepala Sam ditepuk. "Nih, kuberitahu ya; tidak usah jadi sepertiku biar dicap keren. Jadi dirimu sendiri saja, Sam."

Sam mengerjap tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya? Jadi diriku sendiri mana keren, Bang."

"Kata siapa tidak keren. Kamu tahu Gabe tidak, Sam?"

Gabe? Gabe siapa—oh. "Gabe itu si Gabriel, Bang?"

Dean mendengus. "Iya. Dia kan berantem sama aku kemarin-kemarin. Ngotot pengen deketin kamu. Katanya kamu keren banget, lebih keren dari Abang."

"Masa?" Sam mengernyit, tapi pipinya terasa hangat. "Bohong kali."

"Serius deh. Masa aku bohong."

"Terus kenapa Abang berantem sama Gabriel?"

Wajah Dean berubah masam. "Gabe mau culik kamu. Dia anak nakal, sih," Dean juga anak nakal sebenarnya. "Udah deh," dia bangkit berdiri. Kakinya menjerit protes setelah jongkok sekian lama—linu, bos. Nyerinya menjalar sampai ke paha. "Aduh. Kamu bawa plastik gak?"

"Nggak," Sam menggeleng. Dalam hati sudah tidak iri berat seperti sebelumnya—memang abangnya ini top markotop. Terbaik di dunia. Sam tidak menyesal jadi penggemar nomor satunya. "Buat apaan, Bang?"

"Nangkep kecebong. Tuh di sana ada genangan. Kemarin hujan kan ya?" adiknya mengangguk. "Biasanya banyak kecebong abis hujan. Ayo ah."

Sam mengekor di belakang Dean, menapaki tanah basah yang lembek dan sekali waktu menginjak tanah becek sisa hujan kuat-kuat supaya airnya terciprat ke celana pendek kakaknya. Dean sadar, merasakan celananya tercemar, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Mereka menghabiskan satu jam penuh di depan genangan besar dekat Beringin tua. Sam bertanya sambil melihat kecebong dalam air bergoyang, apa di sana ada anak buaya juga, sebab Sam ingin punya anak buaya. Dean meliriknya dan tertawa kecil. Katanya tidak. Maka Sam membantu Dean menangkapi kecebong dalam air kotor. Telapak tangan kecil basah bernoda lumpur dan air yang keruh, mendeportasi kecebong dari habitat alaminya ke sebuah gelas air mineral plastik yang Dean temukan saat berjalan tadi.

Di perjalanan pulang, Sam menyadari gelas plastik yang ia bawa sangat padat dihuni kecebong-kecebong kecil. Airnya penuh dan berwarna coklat, tumpah-tumpah membasahi sandal.

"Bang, ini kecebong buat apaan dibawa ke rumah?"

"Buat dipelihara, lah."

Sam mengernyit. "Emang Babeh ga bakal marah, Bang?"

"Nggak. Kan nanti kita lepasin di kolam belakang bareng lelenya Babeh. Kecebong begini kan kecil-kecil, ga bakal keliatan lah sama si Babeh mah."

"Ooh," kepala kecil manggut-manggut, padahal tidak begitu paham. "Kalo udah gede, kecebong begini jadi apaan Bang?"

"Kecebong gedenya ya jadi kupu-kupu."

Dean mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan dan Sam yang waktu itu masih kecil dan polos percaya sepenuh hati. Kakaknya memang tahu banyak hal. Sam tidak tahu bagaimana kecebong yang hidup di air bisa berubah menjadi kupu-kupu yang bersayap dan sering bertengger di bebungaan, tapi karena kakaknya bilang begitu, Sam percaya saja meski terdengar meragukan.

* * *

supernatural © eric kripke dan cw studio. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa-apa dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

halo, ada yang kangen saya? =)) saya kembali ke ffn meski cuma crosspost cerita doang hehe. cerita ini awalnya dipos di fb dan ao3, tapi dengan beberapa pertimbangan, saya pos ke sini juga (mainly karena akun ini mulai berdebu). saya aktif di ao3 sekarang, karena lebih sering aktif di bandom/band rpf.

anyway, polling ifa sudah dimulai. jangan lupa ikut vote ya! coretayovotesayakitamajukanwincestbersama-samacoret.

terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
